Lost Relatives Found
by jenhollis92
Summary: Harry Potter is spending the summer with the Dursleys and is once again not enjoying himself. He is called to Hogwarts during the Summer. Professor Dumbledore has good news for him. He has 2 cousins that are to take care of him and be his guardians.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Relatives Found by magiclover14

Chapter 1: Meeting and explaining Marie Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, but Marie, Ashley and Jennifer. All the other characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

"Harry Potter I bet you are wondering why you are here." stated Dumbledore as he was finding a page in his family references book.

Harry responded "Yes sir, I am."

"Well, Harry this Summer I have been looking through several books to see if there were any other family members you could stay with. While looking I just happened to find another family member still living. She is your older sister. When the attack happened she was at a friend's house in New York City, New York in America. She has been there ever since she found out about the incident. It just so happens now that she is 24 and you are 15.5 years old you are going to go live with her" said Dumbledore.

"In New York City sir?" asked Harry.

"No, she moved to London about 4 years ago, about 5 miles down the street from The Leaky Cauldron. I called her up yesterday just before I sent for you to come here." Dumbledore explained this as he was making 2 cups of tea.

"Excuse me sir, but what is her name and does she know my friends?" questioned Harry.

"Her name is Marie and she knows your friends perfectly well. She is getting married to Charlie Weasley. I'm sure you know him." answered Dumbledore.

"Yes Charlie takes care of dragons in Romania. Won't Ron and Hermione be surprised?" said Harry.

"They already know. They are all waiting at Ron's house for you."

"Thank you sir." Said Harry

"You will have an escort to the Weasley's house from the train station. That escort will 1st take you to the Weasley's joke shop, and you'll be there for an hour or 2, then you will be brought to the burrow." said Dumbledore.

"Excuse me professor, but who is my escort?" asked Harry

"Correction Harry it is escorts. Your escorts will be Fred and George Weasley." explained Dumbledore.

"I see; so I take the train to the station, Fred and George will bring me to the joke shop for 2 hours, then they take me to the burrow." said Harry.

"That is correct Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore." said McGonagall.

"Yes Professor." replied Dumbledore.

"I am ready to take Harry to the train station, and his stuff is already transported to Marie's house." said McGonagall.

"Thank you Minerva. Well Harry I will see you tomorrow at the burrow." said Dumbledore.

"Why tomorrow, sir?" said Harry.

"To give you and your sister some time to talk." replied Dumbledore.

"I see. Well bye Dumbledore. See you tomorrow." said Harry.

Harry boarded the train to be picked up at the station when he arrives in London. He got a drink and a chocolate bar for while he was on the train. When he finished his refreshments he was nearly half way there, so he pulled out a piece of paper and started doodling. About an hour later he arrived at the station. Fred and George were standing there.

"Hello Harry; long time no see." said Fred.

"So, how are you doing?" said George.

"I am fine. So, how are you guys?" asked Harry.

"We're better than ever. Our joke shop has had great sales and funding. We haven't had such a great time since Mom fell over the cat last Christmas." said George.

"George don't talk about our mother, it's rude. After all she finally approves of the shop." said Fred, "I think."

"Honestly, I don't know why you would talk about your mom like that even if she didn't approve." said Harry.

"You know Harry, I was just joking." said George.

"Yeah, So when are we going to go?" asked Harry.

"We are closing the store now that everyone has left." said Fred.

Harry, Fred, and George closed the store and grabbed their coats, and then they left. They took a bus down to the outskirts of London and form an ally way they took off and flew to the burrow. When they arrived Mrs. Weasley was at the door with the family and Marie. Marie was a tall, strait blonde haired, skinny young lady who had a fashionable outfit on.

"Harry, dear this is Marie. She would like to talk to you about some things. You can go talk in Ginny's bedroom." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you." Harry and Marie both chimed in.

They walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room. At first they were quiet but then Marie started talking.

"So, you're the famous Harry Potter. You know you look a lot like dad, but with mom's eyes?" said Marie.

"Yes." said Harry.

"Harry, did you know I am not the only relative of yours alive?" asked Marie.

"No, who else is in our family?" asked Harry"

"Our cousins Jennifer and Ashley are relatives, but their not going to be here till tomorrow." said Marie.

"Cousins, how old are they?" said Harry.

"Ashley is 17 and Jennifer is 14." said Marie. "You will get a chance to meet them tomorrow, but today it is you, me, and the Weasley Family."

"Ok Marie, lets have some fun!" said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Relatives Found Chapter 2: Ashley and Jen

Meanwhile…

Ashley and Jennifer were at Marie's house totally bored when Jennifer said "Lets call Marie and see if Harry has arrived yet." Jennifer was always a major Harry Potter fan and claimed that she herself started the fan club, although everyone knows she didn't. She is an over excited spoiled young lady. She is spoiled because she was an actress who has been in plays since she was 5 years old, and she has raised a lot of money for it. She is also like her cousin in the way by being very good at defense against the dark arts (for magic), but she gets tutored for her classes anyway.

"Sure Jen why don't you call her, I mean she hasn't called us yet and she said she would when he arrived." said Ashley. Ashley is into books. She is writing her 1st book and finds the logic behind most anything. Her favorite subject is history, but she is best at Transfiguration (also for magic). She is the responsible cousin who gets tutored and travels everywhere with Jen to keep her calm because Jen is always stressed by all her work. Ashley is also a fun loving tourist kind of person who for fun nicknamed Jen "drama queen" just like Marie calls her drama queen.

Just as Ashley was saying this the phone ran. It was crazy figuring out what phone rang though considering Jen had 3 cell phones, Ashley had a cell phone, and there was a house phone. When they finally figured out it was the house phone Jen picked it up.

"Hello Jennifer speaking, how may I help you?" said Jen.

"Jen its Marie, Harry is here and he seems to be having a lot of fun. He is anxious to meet you so we called Dumbledore and he say's it is ok is you 2 come over. He is still coming tomorrow though. "

"Well 1st let me check my schedule to let you know if I can come, but till then you can talk to Ashley the bookworm." replied Jennifer.

"Ok drama queen." said Marie.

"Hey Marie, how is everything going?" asked Ashley.

"Everything is just fine." answered Marie.

In the background Jen screams "my schedule is clear for about 3 hours so I can come for a while."

"Well that is good, so I'll see you 2 in 15 minutes." said Marie.

"You can count on it." said Ashley, "Bye."

Ashley and Jen grabbed their coats and Jen grabbed her purse and they left for the burrow. When they got there Marie and Harry were standing there waiting for them.

"Hello Harry I am Ashley and this is Jennifer" said Ashley.

"Nice to meet you." said Harry.

Harry, Marie, Ashley, and Jen all went into the house and started talking.

"So tell me about yourselves." said Harry "I don't know anything about you."

"We'll I am Ashley and that drama queen over there is Jen. We are from New York City, New York and are just visiting London to see Marie and you."

"How did Jen fit it into her schedule?" asked Harry.

"I have a movie shoot in London." said Jen while fixing her hair.

"I see. So, what are your strengths in magic?" asked Harry.

"I am good at Transfiguration, and Jen is good at Defense Against the Dark Arts like you." said Ashley.

"Really, How good exactly?" asked Harry.

"I don't want to brag, but by being tutored I am about a 7th year level at 14 years old, according to my teacher. I have taken my O.W. L.'s at 12 and I am taking my N.E.W.T.'s tomorrow." said jen, "Ashley has already taken both exams and isn't tutored any more. She is an author writing her 1st book."

"I am excited to meet you and I have always been your biggest fan, but now I have to go get ready for my appointment." said Jen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters. I only am responsible for Ashley, Marie, and Jennifer.

A/N: thank you for the reviews. Feel free to write them. I reply all my reviews. Jen may use a bit of foul language so please forgive me.

Jennifer had the next day off from everything even if it was a Saturday, so she and Ashley decided to spend the day with Marie and Harry. Dumbledore was also headed to the burrow.

"Shit." screamed Jen because she left her purse at Marie's house.

"Jen, watch the foul language young lady." screamed Marie. She really does not like it when Jen swears because she knows better.

"Jen you know better than to swear, especially in front of your cousin Harry. Even if he's 14.5 and your 14 doesn't mean you shouldn't try to show an example." said Ashley.

"Sorry, but I left my purse at home." said Jen.

"No you didn't. I got it for you because I noticed you left it. I knew you don't like forgetting things." said Marie.

"Thanks Marie." said Jen. "Sorry I swore. I was just frustrated."

"I know Jen, You're a major drama queen and you can't get over it." said Ashley while laughing."

"I can to. Why don't you guys listen to me?" asked Jen.

"Why do you girls have to fight? Dumbledore will be here any minute." said Harry.

"Sorry, Harry I just got frustrated. They're right though, I can't get over my hissy fits. I must seem like a real jerk sometimes." said Jen. She was getting depressed because she doesn't want to seem ignorant.

"You're not a jerk. You are a smart, determined strong willed teenager who hasn't learned how to control her temper." said Dumbledore as he was walking in.

"Hi professor thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I just don't feel that way. most people think of me like that anyway. They write it in my fan mail. They don't like my personality behind the screen. I just know it." said Jen.

"Well maybe you should stop reading the bad fan mail and start reading the good." said Harry.

"Harry is quite right you know." said Dumbledore.

"Well, I suppose so. I just don't like it when people say bad things about you. It is just to mean for Me." said Jen.

"I know how you feel." said Harry, "Popularity isn't all that great at times."

"In fact sometimes it isn't funny at all. It drives me bonkers." said Jen.

"Fame can get crazy." said Ashley.

"How would you know? You aren't famous yet" said Jen.

"That's beside the point." stated Ashley.

"Never mind." said Jen, "Could I get a Dasani in here?"

"We're out, but we have tap water." said Ron.

"Have you been listening to this entire conversation?" asked Jen.

"Yes." said Ron, "So do you want a glass of water or not?"

"No thank you." answered Jen.

"Well we have been talking for about 3 hours on this topic, why don't we change the topic." said Dumbledore, "So how is everyone doing?"

"Fine." is what everyone answered at the same time.


	4. reveiwer note

**Note to reviewers from: magiclover14:**

I magiclover14 would very much like to thank my reviewers. For people who read my story but have not reviewed please review. I would like to know the good and bad things in my stories so I can make it something that most people would enjoy reading. This is my first story ever on this site. Outside this site I write children's books that have not yet been published (and I doubt they will ever be published). I enjoy writing poetry as well as stories and have been thinking of adding some to the story for a twist, but it will not be for another few chapters when Charlie and Marie's wedding comes.

Don't worry about giving me criticism. I actually want it so I can know what I am doing wrong. Thank you.

Magiclover14


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A/N: It is still the same day, but jen is no longer there because she went to go take her N.E.W.T.'s, and it has been 5 hours since she got there and it is 8:30.

"Now, Harry are you enjoying yourself here?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am having the best time of my life but I was wondering when we are going to go see Marie's house." said Harry.

"All in good time little bro." said Marie, "We will go later. Right now Jen is taking her newts."

"Please don't call me bro." said Harry.

"Sorry." said Marie.

"It's no problem, just I don't like It." said Harry.

"I see." said Marie.

Meanwhile Jen was taking her newts and it is very interesting. There is one test for each subject and within the 5 previous hours she has finished her devination exam, her transfiguration exam, her history exam, and her herbology exam. She is now taking the potions exam. Jen never liked potions class because even if she doesn't go to Hogwarts Professor Snape teaches her. Jen gets creepy feelings when Snape is around.

"I am finished with my exam now. It was hard and boring." said Jen.

"So I have heard." said Dumbledore, "So now you can go to bed."

"I have my D.A.D.A. exam, and my Care of Magical Creatures exam left, so that should take me about 2 hours." said Jen, "I can stay up that late."

"No you can't." said Dumbledore.

Ashley then unlocked the door and walked in. She looked at Jen wondering why she is not wanting to go to bed.

"Fine, I will go to bed, but I am not tired." said Jen.

"I will be here at 9:00 tomorrow morning to give you your exams, so cancel anything you have from 9 to 1 o'clock." said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir." said Jen.

Jen went to go call her hair stylist and her director for the movie shoot and they said ok and they will reschedule it for the following day. She told Ashley and Professor Dumbledore that she is free all day tomorrow and they said it was settled then, the headmaster would be there at nine the next morning. Jen agreed to that offer and went to bed. She fell asleep most instantly. Tests tire Jen out.

The next morning Jen took her 2 tests and about an hour later she got the grades. The only one she didn't score more than average on was potions. The grades allow her to get out of being tutored, get a better more logical job, and get more free time. The only problem is most people won't hire a 14 year old sorceress who took her newts early unless she had another person there with her to work with her. Dumbledore said he would help get her a job, but Jen went wild.

"A new job, are you crazy!" screamed Jen, "I like my old job."

"Maybe you could do both jobs, but tone the acting down a bit." said Ron.

Jen explained that the big problem is she lives in New York, not London. She explained that if she permanently moved there she would not see her other friends and neither would Ashley considering Ashley was everywhere Jen was. Jen has other family in the USA anyway. All her cousins live in Massachusetts, California, and Illinois. Ron said that she doesn't have to move to London.

"You don't have to move to London. Get a summer job here, and get the acting job to be in the other seasons, but Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Easter which you will spend with us." said Ron.

"You know, that is actually a good idea." said Jen, "One question. When is the wedding?"

"The wedding is 2 weeks from today." said Charlie Weasley.

Then it hit Jen. She would search for her new job and take off three weeks devoted to the wedding and job searching. She announced her plan to everybody and they agreed. Jen needed some time of anyway. The one question was how she is going to convince her Manager, Ryan, to agree to the job agreement and time off.

"I will take care of you boss." said Ashley. Then jen thanked her and brought everyone out for an ice cream.


	6. Chapter the real one

Chapter 5: The Wedding and Preparations

A/N: It is about 1 week before the wedding and things are getting hectic.

The majority of the girls were busy picking up the dresses and getting their nails done when the boys and Ashley were setting up things for the wedding. With Ashley being supervisor nothing could go wrong, or so we thought. Ron and the twins were being mischievous again. Though, with Ashley they couldn't do much. Then Fred asked for the worst by dropping a bucket of paint on Ron's head. Ron was furious.

"Fred, You are going to get it good whether you like it or not!" shouted Ron.

Ashley watched as Ron running around the place making a mess as big as his thick-headed anger. When he finished destroying the place and Fred's new clothes he was told to clean the place up, by himself.

Soon after the hollering and complaining stopped Jen walked in and started to say that the other girls would be there later when she hollered.

"What in the world happened here!" screamed Jen. She was now as mad as a girl like her could get.

Ron turned as red as his hair and explained what happened to Jen, but when he was done explaining Jen went after Fred herself.

"FREDRICK THEODORE WEASLEY YOU GET YOUR OVER SIZED HEAD BACK HERE OR ELSE!" shouted Jen, "YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY!"

"Fred Run for Your Life!" screamed George.

"I am running! Are you blind?" Fred shouted back.

"NO!" shouted George.

"Then stop asking stupid questions!" shouted Fred.

George took that as an offense and started chasing him as well as Jen was. Then Ashley jumped in.

"JENNIFER, FRED, AND GEORGE FREEZE!" screamed Ashley.

All of them stopped in their tracks they knew they were in trouble when Ashley starts screaming. They turned around to see a red in the face Ashley ready to burst and for what we know she did.

"We have put a lot of work into setting things up and you 3 and Ron ruined it. I expect you to clean this mess up before Marie and the others get here. If you 4 don't clean you are going to be given to Dumbledore to handle. Got that?" said Ashley.

"Yes Ashley" they all replied.

All of them cleaned up the mess without a peep while Ashley was giving out orders. Jen was thinking she was acting like a drill sergeant in the books Ashley loves and adores. You see Ashley was a fantasy/ adventure bookworm, and people called her a fantasy junkie (which Jen humored half the time).

When they finished cleaning Marie and the girls arrived home. Marie said the place looked ultra clean because it was practically empty. She wasn't happy. Jen soon explained to Marie and Marie punished jen by making her put the streamers up (Jen hates streamers). When Jen finished that she left to a room by herself feeling as if everything was her fault. She was thinking why didn't Fred and George get punished and why didn't Ron either. Little did she know they were getting their punishments now.

Ron had to hang up all the balloons which all were colors he hated, not to mention he hates heights. George had to make corsages for the wedding. Fred had to do the worst of all. He had to bake the 10 layer cake and while it was baking he had to write invitations. They all complained.

While the cake was actually baking and looked good he got to write out approximately 200 invitations while the others already finished their jobs. Fred thought it wasn't fair even if he started it.

"Here let me help." said Jen.

"Uh, thanks." said Fred, "Why isn't your agent helping you?"

"He quit." said Jen.

"Sorry to here that." said Fred.

"No problem. He was slow anyway, but do you know where I can hire a new agent?" said Jen.

"Send out an article after the wedding is over. The news always has people looking for jobs." said Fred.

"Including me, you know my Summer Job?" said Jen.

Fred and jen continued talking and finished the work. When they finished everybody else was finished with their work and in the backyard where the wedding isn't set up playing capture the flag. Jen and Fred went to join them. They played for about an hour before they all went to have dinner.

After dinner they all went to go finish decorating. Yes Fred baked the cake, but now it was time to decorate it without anyone else getting to it. It was an awfully big cake to refrigerate so they brought it to the cake sellers place to refrigerate. He said it was a very beautiful cake. By the time they all got home and finished their chores they went strait to bed. Jen, Marie, and Ashley got to spend the night that night because it was so late, but they were tired so they went to bed. Funny enough though was that Jen no matter how tired she was couldn't sleep. So she was crazy and stayed up all night long.

As you can imagine everybody but Jen were completely awake and relaxed. Ashley wondered what was wrong with Jen, so she asked her.

"Hey Jen what is wrong? You are acting like you haven't slept all night." said Ashley.

Honestly Jen said "I haven't."

Ashley told Jen to go to bed and that she would take care of her chores for the morning. Jen went to bed and actually fell asleep this time.

A/N: It may just seem like I am babbling along about Jen at this time so if it bothers you review me and I will know. Now we skip to the Day of the wedding. Rita Skeeter is reporting live at the wedding for television and not the newspaper this time.

"I Rite Skeeter am reporting live from the burrow (a small cottage in the London outskirts.) I am reporting on Harry Potter's newfound sisters wedding to Charlie Weasley (a young 23 year old man who works with Dragons in Romania). Here he is now to be interviewed. Charlie Weasley, when did you first find out that your beloved wife to be is Harry Potter's Sister who is like 21 years old?"

"Well I 1st found out that Marie Potter is Harry's sister when she did which was about a month ago." said Charlie.

"Interesting, so were you excited or just okay with it?" said Skeeter.

"We were very excited to know Harry and Marie weren't alone in the world anymore, and even more great news is the both of them have 2 American cousins." said Charlie.

"Who exactly are these cousins of theirs?" said Skeeter.

"Jennifer Kelsey and Ashley Fasolo are Marie and Harry's cousins." said Charlie.

"Jennifer Kelsey the actress?" asked Skeeter.

"The very one." replied Charlie.

"Well thank you for talking with me Charlie." said Skeeter.

"You're Welcome." said Charlie.

"Now if we can find Jennifer Kelsey and Ashley Fasolo we shall interview them. Oh they're over by the table with the cake on it getting their picture taken. Excuse me Jennifer and Ashley may I have a few words with you?" said Skeeter.

"Well sure you can miss Skeeter. Come on Jen." said Ashley.

"What brings you 2 to London besides the wedding?" asked Skeeter.

"Well Miss Skeeter, I have an important movie shoot. Also during the summer now I have decided to live here during the summer and winter vacation. I will also be getting a summer job here so if anyone would like to offer me a job that would be a great help, but don't come all at once." replied Jennifer.

"Ashley, do you wish to stay here during th summer and get a job as well?" asked Skeeter.

"Well Miss Skeeter I have been thinking of living here during the summer with Jen, but I don't believe I will get a job because I am a Fantasy author and I keep to my books and earn a lot of money off of that." replied Ashley.

"Well enjoy those books." said Skeeter, "Now Jen, do you have any idea what you would like to do for a job?"

Jennifer replied in "Well I have always like my Television/ Movie jobs, but I haven't really done anything else. When I was young though I used to go to Texas each summer and visit my Aunt Jane and I would cattle ranch and ride horses with her. I'm not really sure what you could do in England. I mean you can't really do cattle ranching out here and I am supposed to get away from the television stuff."

"Well you can always do things like reporting, substitute teaching, owning a restaurant, or reporting in a newspaper." Skeeter said, "It would be like a new lifetime experience for you getting a job besides TV stuff."

"Well yah, for me I have been doing just 1 or 2 things in my life which have been the TV stuff and horseback riding." Jennifer said.

"I see. Well we will get back to you later. Now we will speak to the bride."

"Good day Miss Skeeter." Marie said, "I would love to talk but the wedding is starting."

"Beg pardon."

Rita taped the entire wedding, all the way from walking the aisle to cutting the cake. She told the people it was the most beautiful homemade wedding she had ever seen. For their honeymoon Charlie and Marie left for Australia, which was a place Marie wanted to go to since she was 10. Skeeter taped the car leaving and all the goodbyes then she asked Percy Weasley who set up the wedding. When Percy told her that Ashley and Jen set it up she quickly asked Ashley how she did it.

"Well the flowers and cake were done by the family here who their mother specialized in this stuff. Arthur Weasley took care of the advertising to get a minister and the limos. The others did what Jen and I told them to do."

"Who knew how to decorate everything so beautiful, because I would think she would know a lot about decorating and I need my home redecorated." asked Skeeter.

"Well surprisingly Jen knew how to design the place so I would ask her." Ashley replied.

"Well I think we found Jen a job. She could be an internal decorator." Skeeter said.


	7. Please Read this

Note to all readers:

Please review my story. It is my 1st fan fiction and I am not sure if I am that good. In my 5th chapter (the real one) I gave Rita Skeeter a better disposition because I thought she was mean in the books. I want your opinion on that as well. I don't want to force you to interview me but your opinion really helps. I have only been on fan fiction so much. I read other stories to get ideas and I interview them as well. Whosoever interviews me will get a reply no doubt about it. I am in high school so I can't guarantee it quickly, but I try. I was in a wedding, but I didn't really describe the one in the 5th chapter. I didn't want to get in to all that, because it takes forever. Please review me and recommend the story to your friends to read it.

Thanks;

Magiclover14


End file.
